One Full Moon
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: A Marauder one-shot that revolves around one full moon night... and some surprises!


One Full Moon

**Summary: A Marauder one-shot that revolves around one full moon night… with some surprises!**

**A/N: Just a little something I thought of on March 8, 2012 when I saw the full moon. I automatically thought of the Marauders and their little… full moon excursions. I have one OC, Charlotte, who is Lily's best friend. Set in their seventh year. I KNOW THIS ISN'T ACCURATE BUT I JUST WROTE IT THIS WAY! Please enjoy and reviews would be appreciated!**

It is an unusually warm day for March, and the Marauders plus Lily and Charlotte are sitting under a tree, looking out over the lake that had been frozen just a few weeks ago and is now sparkling under the shining sun.

"Remus, are you alright? You look sick," comments Charlotte.

"Just a bit dizzy I guess, but I'll be fine," he lies easily.

Lily studies him carefully, but decides not to say anything. Her friend liked Remus a lot, and even though she knew Charlotte wouldn't tell or care, it _was_ Remus' secret to tell.

James looks over at Lily worriedly. He and the other Marauders already suspected that she knew something, but they decided not to ask her because it could cost them a secret or a friendship, or in James's case, a relationship.

"Come on, Lils, didn't you want to finish an essay today?" Charlotte asks, standing.

Lily nods, also getting up. "Bye, boys," she says, hugging all the boys and giving James a kiss. The girls walk away.

"I think she knows something," James says a few seconds after the girls are out of earshot.

Sirius looks uncertain. "I don't really think so, Prongs. She couldn't. We're so discreet."

"Lily _is_ a very smart girl," points out Remus.

Peter nods in agreement. "I wouldn't be too surprised if she knew."

"Plus, I _know_ my Lily and the signs she shows," James adds.

"Of course you would, you obsessed over her for six years," Sirius says, rolling his eyes. He still has his doubts.

"It paid off," James says indifferently, waving it off. "Let's talk about the furry little problem."

"James, I think you should tell her," Remus speaks up.

James looks at Remus with amazed eyes. "What are you talking about, mate?"

"Lily's a very open-minded person. I don't think she would be prejudiced against me. I trust her not to tell anyone as well. Plus, you two are getting quite serious. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you'd be proposing soon," Remus explains.

Sirius glances at his best mate. "_Are_ you?"

James shakes his head. "It's only March. I was planning on maybe September first, the first day of Hogwarts that we won't be going since first year."

"Hey! Back onto the original topic!" interrupts Peter.

"Tell her tomorrow," suggests Sirius.

James nods. "It would make it easier for the rest of the year sneaking out of the Head Dorms."

That night, Lily pulls on her cloak and grabs a special cauldron. Professor Slughorn had asked her and Charlotte to pick some special herbs near the Whomping Willow that were at their best for potion-making during the full moon. They had agreed only because Slughorn offered quite a bit of extra credit points. Lily was slightly nervous, but she double-checked to see that she had her wand. James had made some sketchy excuse earlier, and she was suspicious, but she let it slide. She needed her full concentration for picking the herbs.

"Lil?"

Lily steps out of her dorm to find Charlotte standing in the middle of the common room. "Yeah. Ready?"

Charlotte nods and the two girls set out.

Outside, Remus is sitting in human form in the Shrieking Shack, mentally preparing himself for the painful transformation that would occur in only moments. His friends are in different corners of the shack, also mentally preparing themselves for _their_ painless transformation. Out the window all of them could see Remus' worst fear: the full moon. Once it reached the climax, Remus would transform and transform back at approximately one in the morning. James glances out the window. The yellow moon is looming behind clouds, slowing climbing. Then, it reaches its climax and on cue, Remus begins transforming, screaming in pain. His friends quickly turn into animals.

The girls bend over a plant, plucking several leaves. Suddenly, they hear a bone-chilling sound. The howl of a werewolf.

Lily freezes. _Remus!_

"Lily! We've got to get out of here!" Charlotte says frantically.

Lily nods, and they begin running toward the castle, but not before…

Another howl, this time much louder. The girls glance at each other in fear. Standing right before them is a werewolf in full form with its yellow teeth bared hungrily. Lily slowly slips her hand into her robes, groping for her wand. Charlotte slowly copies the movements. However, before either girl could reach their wands, the creature attacks. They brace themselves, but out of nowhere, a magnificent stag and shaggy black dog appear.

Taking advantage of the interruption, Lily grabs her wand, thrusts it out, and shrieks, "_Stupefy_!"

A jet of red light flies from her wand and hits the animal, but it has no effect. Lily groans, remembering that Stunning Spells had no effect on werewolves or giants. She quickly performs the strongest Shield Charm she can muster on both herself and Charlotte. When the crazed werewolf breaks itself from the other animals' grips, it lunges, but never makes contact. The Shield Charm activates in the last second, but Lily doesn't have enough strength to do a full one on both herself and Charlotte, so she focuses _all_ her energy on Charlotte. Her life was worth so much more. Lily had already been through so much.

Charlotte realizes Lily's intentions. "NO! LILIANA MARIE EVANS, DON'T YOU DARE!"

Lily ignores her and is attacked by the animal soon. With scared eyes, the stag and dog both intervene immediately, dragging the werewolf away before it could do worse to Lily than deep scratches with its long, sharp claws. Moony lets out a howl, and it is the last thing Lily hears before the world turns black.

The redhead stirs. Scuffles break out, and she forces her eyes open. Gathered around her bed are James, Charlotte, Remus, and Sirius. Peter was gone, visiting his mum because of sickness.

"Lily," gasps Charlotte in relief.

"Lily!" cries James, leaning over her.

"Lily-flower!" squeals Sirius, acting very childishly.

Lily manages a weak laugh and smile. She kisses James quickly and settles back down.

Remus stays still, pale white.

"Remus, don't worry. I'm fine," Lily says softly.

"Lily, you were out for a _week_! _And_ I'm a werewolf."

"Does that have anything to do with this?"

Remus sighs. "Aren't you going to yell at me for being a filthy half-breed and kick me out, saying that you never want to see me again because I'm a nasty monster?"

Lily shakes her head. "Not at all, Remus. You're my friend, and I love you."

James shouts, "Oi!"

Lily laughs. "As a _friend_ and _older brother_, no matter _what_ you are every month."

Remus smiles in relief, glancing over to Charlotte.

"And I love you in the romantic type of way, despite your condition," Charlotte says softly, smiling.

And Remus realizes something. With true love and true friendship, the other person never judges you for what you are. Love conquers all.

**A/N: Enjoyed? Please press that little button down there that says review. Thanks!**


End file.
